Where Do Babies Come From?
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: The title says it all! What happens when Togepi asks that popular question & finds an... erm... INTERESTING object, hehe... Rated for suggestive.. themes...
1. Prolouge

( )-Translations  
_This _means thoughts  
" " Speaking

* * *

_**Prolouge  
**_It was just a regular day in the Pokemon world where Pikachu, Togepi & all the other pokemon were just relaxing temporarily for the day since Ash & his friends decided to give them a day off. All of their pokemon couldn't wait to get started!

They were all walking down the forest, taking in everything in sight. Togepi asked Pikachu a VERY innocent yet dirty question at the same time, ( Pikachu-kun, ) Togepi began, ( Yes? ) Pikachu asked, ( Where do babies come from? )

Pikachu fell over in shock, Onix stopped abruptly, Pigeotto & Zubat bumped into Onix behind one by onelike dominoes & all the others just blanked out. ( Ummmm... ) Pikachu looked at the others for help, but the others gave a look that said, ' You're on your own, pal. '

Pikachu in turn, gave them all a look that plainly said, ' TRAITORS. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL AFTER THIS. '

Togepi asked, ( Well? Are you going to tell me or what? )

( Ummm... how do I start this? It's... kinda hard to explain you see... ) Pikachu sweatdropped. Where is Ash when you need him? Charizard had some... THOUGHTS right now if you know what I mean...

( A/N;I don't know if Pokemon are perverted necessarily but bear with me, okay? )

Charizard began, ( Well young one, it all starts when you grab the female by the behind and- ) He was but short by a blow to the head by Onix with its tail,knocking him head first into the ground, meeting Digletts & Dugtrio as Charzard's head collided with the ground.

Everybody but Togepi thanked Onix mentally &Pigeotto decided to help, ( You see, a Pelipper drops a pouch from the sky & in the pouch is a baby pokemon! But it takes a total of 9 months which sucks about it.. )

Everybody but Togepi sweatdropped but was relieved. Corny solution but ANYthing to answer the EMBARRASSING question! Togepi just shrugged & they all sighed in relief. They all found a place to relax & soon everybody was doing their own thing.

Suddenly, Togepi found... an interesting object...

Pikachu heard Togepi's call & found Togepi holding... A PAD & TAMPON.

* * *

I'm sorry about th short chapter but at least let me know what you all think, okay? Thanks! I'm sorry about the news but I'll try as hard as I can so PLEASE put up with me ok people?


	2. The Watchful Eyes & Their Unknown Plot

( )-Translations  
This means thoughts  
" " Speaking

* * *

**_Chapter 1  
_**Pikachu & the other pokemon panicked. _Oh no, oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh noooooo! If Ash & the others see us, basically Togepi, we're all DONE FOR! _Pikachu tried to reason with Togepi, ( Hey Togepi, can you please, put those things down? )

Togepi shook it head & Pikachu sighed, ( Can you at least give the things to me? ) Togepi nodded. Togepi gave Pikachu the pad & tampon & walkied off. Pikachu sighed in relief. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes.

Everybody got ready to attack & the figure bursted out of the bushes. Everybody screamed.  
" Pikachu? Everyone? Are you all okay? Why are you all screaming &- PIKACHU! " Pikachu looked up questioningly at Ash.

" W-what are you holding? " Pikachu looked at its paws & grimaced. He was holding the pad & tampon. HE FORGOT TO PUT IT BACK IN THE BUSHES. " Pikachu! Don't you know what that thing IS? " That was the start of Ash's long lecture about, erm, -cough, cough- taking women's personal items...

_Easy for HIM to say_... Pikachu thought annoyed, _Uh oh, looks like he's wrapping up, better start nodding!_ Pikachu thought as it nodded, " Good, I'm glad we had this little talk! " Ash said, smiling approvingly.

( Gee, Ash sure gave ME the talk, didn't he? ) Pikachu asked Pigeotto as they walked to a tree to rest, ( Yeah, no shit... ) Pigeotto said. ( Now to find Togepi & straighten this mess! ) Pikachu said.

Everybody agreed. Togepi then ran off. ( TOGEPI! COME BACK! ) Pikachuyelled. Pigeotto volunteered, ( I'LL GET HIM! )

( Thanks, Pigeotto! ) Pikachu called. Unknown to the gang, they were being watched by some rascals who are about to ruin everything.

**With The Watchful Eyes**

**_( I can't believe that you out of all pokemon want to come here, AWAY FROM THE CITY? )_** A pokemon called Pichu cried, ( I miss our home & playground already! )

( Don't fret my brother! ) The other Pichu said, ( I'm sure we can cause as much mischief here like we do at the city! )

( I suppose you're right... ) The big brother said. ( But who will be our first victim? )

( Hmmm... ) The little Pichu began to think. Suddenly, it saw Pikachu. ( Hey big brother! )Little pichu called, ( I think we've just found our first victim! )

* * *

Hehe.. sorry about the cliffhanger! I'm sorry to say I'll be stuck in a wirter's block right now since March Break's coming to an end... But I'll see what I can do!


	3. The Attack of the Pichu Brothers!

**_Chapter 2  
_**Pikachu relaxed contentedly, not having a care in the world of what's going on around him... until a water balloon snapped it out of its daze abruptly. ( Okay, ) Pikachu firmly called out, ( Who threw that? ) Pikachu then heard giggles behind it. ( So, Togepi was the one who threw it, eh? ) It muttered, ( Okay Togepi, ) Pikachu called, ( You can stop playing this game now, or I'll have to report it to Misty, you hear me? )

When pikachu then heard cries of " Pi! Pichu pi, " Pikachu then realized it wasn't Togepi but rather,_ The pichu brothers..._ Pikachu sighed, _Great, just great, this is the best day of my life, _it thought. _But then again, I haven't seen them in a while... & the fact that I hardly get to see them while travelling with Ash & his friends... _it considered, _so I'll take a break, heck why not?_

( Ok guys, ) Pikachu called, ( I know it's you, Pichu #1 & Pichu #2! So come on out! ) Pichu brothers whined,  
( Awwwww! We thought for SURE we had you that time! Wow! You haven't changed a bit, Pikachu-san! ) They said, ( It's a pleasure to see you again! )

Pikachu smiled, ( Same here! And---- OH NO! ) It suddenly panicked, ( Where did little Togepi go? AUGH! Ash, Misty & Brock along with the other pokemon are going to have my tail! ) Pikachu groaned, ( I NEVER should've taken the job as babysitter! ) While producing Anime tears, ( NOW what am I going to do? )

( Don't worry! ) The Pichu brothers said, ( We'll help! )

( Thanks, you two! ) Pikachu sighed, ( But where do you recommend we start? ) The pichu brothers pointed,  
( The cliff behind you. )

( Huh? )

Pikachu looked back & saw Togepi leaning over the cliff's edge & Pikachu noticed that Togepi was leaning over Grandpa Canyon. ( AIYAAAAAA! ) Pikachu yelled, ( NOT THERE! TOGEPI, GET THE HECK AWAY FROM THERE! )

Togepi didn't hear Pikachu & continued to reach over the cliff for Bluckberries.

( A/N;In case you didn't watch Pokemon Advanced Generation, it's in one of those episodes. Bluckberries strain your lips pitch midnight black )

( Ah no! ) Pikachu yelled, Pichu #1 said, ( Let's make a chain! Maybe we can reach Togepi from there? )

( You know, that's not such a bad idea! ) Pikachu said, ( If only Pigeotto & Charizard were here... ) It sighed exasperately. ( No need! )

( Huh? )Pikachu looked back & saw them both right behind it. ( WHOO! Right on time, guys! )

( Yeah, I know! After all, it WAS _MY _idea to come over here, ) Charizard bragged, Pigeotto rolled its eyes & said, ( Stop bragging already! You can continue after we save Togepi! )

( ... Have we saved him yet? )

( Arrrrrghhhhh... )

* * *

Hehe... I know the ending was corny but deal with it! Sorry about the lack of update!


End file.
